Alive By Twilight
by Red Sonja of the North
Summary: She began to see the world become sick with twilight, and saw how wrong it looked. This land wasn't meant for the haunting beauty, and glistening light. It was meant for something different. Change.


**The very last part of the Eternal Twilight series. Read Broken by Twilight for a longer side to it, and in Zelda's view point, as well as Hollow by Twilight from Link's perspective. **

**So yeah. Read and review please. **

Twilight brought life to her; she was a creature of its being. The life and wonder it held, it was part of her. Darkness covered her soul, burying her beneath the soft glow and the whispering wind.

She was an object of power, beauty and might. That's what they saw her as. Cloaked in robes of soft shadows, eyes of a familiar dusk like glow, and skin pale and dark at the same time. She was firm with her decisions and no one dared to contradict her, for fear of her fiery temper. It was in her kingdom that servants were not to be treated as the lowest beings, but rather, she made friends with them. In the beginning, it was as a simple way to rile the elders of her council. And in the end, they became her trusted companions. She trusted them more than the ones who had been appointed the grand (and rather difficult) job of raising the young princess and keeping her from harm.

She was known for her strange sense of humor, giving the elders off nicknames that only she would know the meaning to. She seemed to always be ready to laugh. To take flight with wings of twilight.

Because truly, she was inhuman compared to the rest of the fools. So flawless and full of perfection. She was known for gazing off into the skies of twilight, watching the never waning beauty. Her arms seemed to lift from her sides slightly, as if any moment she was going to fly away to the embracing skies that glowed with content over her kingdom.

She was Midna, ruler of the Twilight Realm.

She ruled the land alone, her mother having died through child birth, and her father sacrificing himself in hopes his daughter might live. She had been sick, so very sick. Her body had once looked ready to crumble to dust, and her eyes looked dull and glazed over. So he sacrificed him to the Goddess of Twilight, hoping that she might look after his daughter, healing her from the illness that was destroying her inside out. Her father himself had been quite ill, dying slowly and painfully. He decided he would leave his daughter in hopes she would regain health, and enter into the spirit world, and to take his place watching over her.

And so her precious health had returned, and she became a being of Twilight, with the Goddess watching over the royal girl, full of patience and love for the being.

It seemed that Midna gave up every claim to humanity when she became accepted into Twilight's claim. She was more alien than what the other peoples were.

She learnt fast how law and society acts. The stronger win, and the weaker fall. She was told to become distinguished in hopes of raising the land flawlessly as her ancestors had. She was trained to hold a sword and weld it well, and to brush soft strokes onto a canvass. She had become trained to read lips from across rooms, and how to become immune to most common poisons. She fought her way along each tiring and painful lesson, taking moments to gaze outside at the sky. Forever in a state of twilight, waiting. Watching. Gazing.

Dark birds would soar across the skies occasionally, and she longed to join them. She wanted to detached herself from the ground and to embrace the soft glow openly.

But Earth bound her to the ground, like a fallen angel in all her beauty and might.

She suffered as a child. Locked tightly inside the castle, rage had built inside Midna. She was not trusted to do something disastrous, and leave the kingdom without an heir. She lost patience bit by bit, and finally lost it. She had trusted the elders, and then she hated them. She lost any sign of respect for them, and began to refuse to allow them in her presence. She had raged upon day after day, anger fueling her actions.

It was until they allowed her the freedom she wanted, she relented her attacks slightly. For years she took to daily night wandering through the wooded part of her kingdom, allowing peace and calmness steadily wash over her, the wonder that was twilight.

She always thought that Twilight kept her alive. And it was Twilight that allowed her to begin living. Her kingdom was full of mindless puppets, and she wanted rid of them. So many flaws and cracks though the system, she wanted to ensure they would be fixed. The poor wallowing in the streets, ill with a disease that plagued their skin, creating lines of black, and those who were ill were shunned. It had been at her instance that they stopped killing those sickened. She had more work to do.

She had made a mask, long ago. Being a Princess required a mask, one of power and control, after all. The people needed to be assured.

She wanted to restore the balance and joy. So many generations had forgotten the tiny blemishes of society. The hunger, the children dying from sickness. No shelter.

Elders had thought that they were better off with the mistakes gone.

Midna agreed. She suggested they fix and repair the damage.

The Elders had gone into a fury over it.

In the end, she was winning only by her position.

Her land was a land of eternal twilight

She owed Twilight to mend the city and the castle, and fix the broken and break the monsters. Every day she would open her eyes, and gaze outward at the beauty that was twilight, and it gave her hope. One day, the land would be free from chains and eternal suffering, and it was then, that she would fly free. She swore an oath, never to go down without a single fight, and to do everything in her power to fix the world.

But, the monsters came. The rampaged through her streets, and flew into the skies she had always cherished, and took her. The took her true form, and changed it into a weaker and stranger one, and banished her from the realm of her nature.

She had wandered of course, through the thick woods, and by the trickling creeks that seemed to laugh gleefully. She began to see the world become sick with twilight, and saw how wrong it looked. This land wasn't meant for the haunting beauty, and glistening light. It was meant for something different. Change. She saw in some few untouched lands how the day melted slowly into night, and how night overlapped day's light.

And finally, as she wandered through the prison, she saw something. She had stuck her head through the cold bars and narrowed her eyes, and strained to see into the shadows where a hulking wolf slept soundly. With a laugh, she became overjoyed. She managed to catch sight of the similar markings on his paw.

_Hope. _

And when his eyes opened, she saw something else. She saw many things, but she saw something better.

**A/N:**

**And thus, my series of Twilight is over. My first one was in Zelda's view point, Broken by Twilight, and I had taken the idea from watching Tangled and thinking about the not-very-original idea of the princess locked in the tower. I had changed little things on that story, but it had originally been meant for a single story, that's it, that's all. I had meant to portray the idea of the one person whom never got the happy ending they wished for. Sure, she went slightly crazy, but that's what I had wanted. **

**Then, after being asked for a new part to it, I created Hollow by Twilight. It was from Link and I was trying to get the idea of what he might have thought. Fear. Panic. Every life was in his hand now. So, I threw Midna in it at the very end, to make him feel something different. **

**And now, after God knows how long, I created this. Alive by Twilight. The other two stories were kind of shooting the idea of Twilight down, but I wanted to show another side to it. And, I wanted a different role for Midna to play. So thus, the end of the story has been captured onto computer, and hopefully, acceptable to read. **

**Oh yes, to any whom have noticed the line of 'She had made a mask, long ago. Being a Princess required a mask, one of power and control, after all. The people needed to be assured. '? There's a line similar to that in Zelda's story, showing the difference between the two, and their take on ruling. **

**So, this has been my rambles, explaining what I was trying to create, but I have probably failed. Badly. **

**Anyways, I hoped this isn't a waste of time reading, and I hope that someone likes it. **

**Review?**


End file.
